


Определённый судьбой

by MusicalRainbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mysticism, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow
Summary: Стайлзу снятся кошмары. Значат ли они что-нибудь? И кто этот мужчина в ярком шарфе?АУ без оборотней с элементами мистики.





	Определённый судьбой

**Author's Note:**

> Курсивом выделены видения Стайлза, ему 22 года. Питеру примерно 35.   
> Фатализм или Фатальность (от лат.fatalis — определённый судьбой) — вера в предопределённость бытия.   
> Фатум (лат. Fatum) — в Древнем Риме олицетворение судьбы (предопределённость)  
> В противовес и одновременно в дополнение понятию «фатум» существует ещё такая вещь как «шанс» (или «жребий»; лат. fors). Это — словно «зазор», переменная в программе (случайность), благодаря которой реализация фундаментального высшего замысла приобретает живую индивидуальную вариабельность.  
> Написано на Заявку №18 для Реверс Teen Wolf Reverse 2015-2016 на арт прекрасной Жюли_Юли

  
  
  


  
  
  
Сначала Стайлз думал, что это просто сны. Кошмары, так похожие на фильмы ужасов, но сконцентрированные в нескольких секундах памяти.  
Они приносили с собой страх, боль, безысходность и пустоту. Проснувшись, Стайлз ещё долго слышал крики, чувствовал непереносимый жар, боль и страх — его придавливали горящие балки, он получал страшные ожоги, он задыхался… он умирал вместе с людьми, которых видел во сне.  
После таких ночных кошмаров Стайлз чувствовал себя выгоревшим изнутри, перепачканным в копоти... и никак не получалось избавиться от страшного запаха гари. Ему казалось, что он чувствует этот запах постоянно.  
Так продолжалось день за днём, и Стайлз почти смирился с неизбежным — что-то совсем разладилось в его голове... Но однажды утром всё изменилось — после очередного кошмара он увидел «Новости».  
  
  


  
  
  
— Пап, всё отлично, — убеждал Стайлз по телефону, выкладывая продукты из пакета на кухонный стол. — Мы со Скоттом сняли квартиру. Ты же знаешь где он жил: теоретически в эту нору, конечно, можно впихнуться вдвоём... а практически — никак не получится.  
— Вы переехали?  
— Ага, нам повезло. Нашли в аренду трёхкомнатную квартирку. Знаешь, такую, с комнатами на разные стороны, как распашонка, — Стайлз закончил с продуктами и повернулся к широкой арке кухни. Старенькая, с большими окнами и смешными обоями в цветочек, квартира была очень уютной.  
— Да, я понимаю, о чём ты, — ответил отец.  
— Здесь хороший район. А рядом с домом мини-маркет и пара частных магазинчиков с отличными ценами. Сам знаешь, сколько в Нью-Йорке стоят продукты, — а тут такое везение. Когда ты позвонил, я как раз из магазина пришёл, моя очередь покупать продукты. Хотя когда очередь Скотта, я тоже иду с ним — потому что Скотт питается так же ужасно, как и ты. Пришлось взять над ним шефство.  
— Сын, — рассмеялся отец, — только не говори, что ты даже там готовишь свою овощную запеканку!  
— Признайся, ты скучаешь по моей запеканке! И вообще... ответь честно — ты следишь за своим питанием?  
— Я так скучаю по твоей запеканке, что позволяю себе бургер не чаще раза в неделю, —усмехнулся в трубке отец.  
— А пиццу? — Стайлз не сдавался.  
— И пиццу раз в неделю. Моя тоска по твоим овощным шедеврам столь велика, что я не могу ходить в закусочные чаще двух раз в неделю.  
— Ну хорошо. На два раза в неделю я согласен.  
— Я, конечно, скучаю по тебе, но рад, что могу хоть изредка есть пиццу!  
— Это нечестно!  
— Изредка есть фастфуд — это нормально. И вкусно к тому же.  
— Я не должен соглашаться, но... картошка завитушками — это вкуснятина, да.  
— Вот видишь, я же говорил...  
— Нет, нет и нет. Фастфуд всё так же почти под полным запретом.  
Отец вздохнул.  
— ОК, как скажешь, — и сразу переменил тему: — Как Скотт?  
— Отлично. Я до сих пор не верю, что он будет врачом.  
— Стайлз, он уже врач.  
— Да, ты прав. Я никак к этому не привыкну, — Стайлз улыбнулся и сел на высокий стул, продолжая разглядывать видимую в арку часть общей комнаты. На диване, как всегда, валялась грязная футболка Скотта — этот засранец опять не убрал за собой после утренней пробежки. Стайлз тоже был таким раньше, пока не поступил в полицейскую академию. Она изменила его — не сильно, но справиться в мелочах помогла, с бытовым беспорядком, например; и, что удивительно, научила отделять важное. — Поразительно, что из бестолкового Скотта получился очень даже толковый врач.  
— Да, здорово, что у него всё получилось. А как его девушка, Кира?  
— Ты помнишь, как зовут девушку Скотта?  
— Стайлз, я полицейский. И звание шерифа у меня не просто так. Конечно, я помню, как её зовут! Кто на Рождество давал вам советы, как Скотту с ней лучше объясниться?   
— Это был экстренный случай... по пьяни.  
— Я догадался, поэтому был серьёзен. Но ты так и не ответил — у них всё хорошо?  
— Да, у них всё отлично.  
— А у тебя?  
— У меня тоже.  
— Я имел в виду... — осторожно начал отец — и Стайлз уже знал, какой будет следующий вопрос. — Ты встречаешься с кем-то?  
— Нет, девушки у меня нет, — неосторожно ответил Стайлз, тем самым спровоцировав дальнейшие расспросы.  
— А парня?  
— Пааап, мне некогда крутить романы, я учусь.  
— О, да брось, — возмутился отец. — Ты же в Нью-Йорке. Там полно симпатичных парней.  
Стайлз улыбнулся. Ему было 16, когда он понял, что он точно би. А чуть позже выяснилось, что он всё-таки больше предпочитает парней; а девушки — это крайне редкое исключение, и уж точно не для того, чтобы завязывать отношения. Отец тогда его поддержал — сразу, не думая, не оценивая, не прикидывая. «Ты мой сын в любом случае. Ты бы остался им, даже если бы совершил преступление. А ты всего лишь гей. Я удивлён, но и только. Я люблю тебя, остальное неважно». Это было поразительно; даже Скотту понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять и принять. Джон Стилински — идеальный отец.  
— Пап, ты меня пугаешь, — отозвался Стайлз, наигранно-испуганно прижимая руку к груди. Если бы отец мог его видеть, то непременно оценил бы качество актёрской игры. — Ты лучший отец, но сейчас ты меня пугаешь.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
— Всё отлично, честно. Я с головой в учёбе и очень рад, что у тебя получилось определить меня на эти курсы. Психология — это именно то, что мне надо; возможность увидеть ситуацию с двух сторон, и...   
— Стайлз…  
— Пап, правда. Мне интересно. Я делаю успехи, даже лекторы это заметили. Твой сын будет не просто полицейским или следователем — а крутым психоаналитиком преступного мира!  
Отец рассмеялся.  
— Хорошо, что ты нашёл себя, Стайлз. Я рад. Ты сильно устаёшь?  
— Я бы не сказал... В академии было сложнее.  
— А спишь как?  
— Не волнуйся, со мной рядом Скотт. Кошмаров пока не было.  
— Обещай мне, что если тебе станет хуже или что-то будет тебя серьёзно беспокоить, ты мне скажешь.  
— Пап…  
— Обещай, Стайлз, и я буду чуть более спокоен. Потому что ты всегда держишь слово.  
Стайлз вздохнул. Врать не хотелось, но... похоже, придётся.  
— Обещаю. Если что-то случится, я тебе позвоню.  
— Отлично. И не сиди ты дома, сходи куда-нибудь, познакомься с...  
— Пап! Всё, я побежал, моя очередь готовить. Береги себя!  
— И ты себя, сын.  
  


***

  
  
В эту же ночь Стайлзу приснился сон, который он впервые видел много лет назад.  
  
 _На первый взгляд большой загородный дом пуст, но Стайлз знает, что на первом этаже, у дверей дальней комнаты, лежит человек. Он почти без сил, задыхается и ничего не видит из-за дыма. Пожар распространятся по дому слишком быстро — кажется, что все стены облиты бензином. Уже горит дверь в комнату; человек лежит к ней слишком близко, на его спине загорается одежда, и он кричит. Стайлз бежит к дому, но ракурс странный — как-будто он намного ниже ростом. Под звук пожарной сирены Стайлз взбегает на крыльцо и бросается в широко распахнутую входную дверь..._  
  
От себя не убежишь. Его кошмары всегда с ним.  
  
  


  
  
  
— ...точное количество жертв не установлено, так как пожар пока не удалось локализовать. Сколько человек было в здании на момент крушения верхних этажей — неизвестно; но, по словам очевидцев, в кафе на первом этаже находилось около двадцати посетителей. Ещё предстоит узнать...  
Стайлз замер у стола с чашкой чая в руке, глядя на экран телевизора.  
Крупным планом показали объятый пламенем полуразрушенный дом. И Стайлз почувствовал, что начинает путать сон и реальность. Он увидел, как верхняя балка кренится — и голова закружилась. От острой боли в висках он выронил чашку и упал на колени, сжав голову ладонями, — но видел перед собой не край стола, а балку.  
  
 _Она падает, со скрежетом срывая остатки этажей и погребая под собой ещё живых людей..._  
  
А в следующее мгновение дым и огонь развеялись, и Стайлз увидел пешеходный переход.  
  
 _На другой стороне улицы мужчина разговаривает по телефону. Смеётся и, не глядя на светофор, выходит на проезжую часть. От порыва ветра пальто распахивается, яркий шарф развевается на ветру. Скрип тормозов... мужчина резко поворачивается — и наконец замечает большой грузовик.  
Удар — такой силы, что мужчину подкидывает и отбрасывает на встречную полосу, прямо на капот другого грузовика; а потом ещё раз, обратно, под колёса... Чей-то крик — и Стайлз понимает, что это кричит он..._  
  
Боль скрутила всё тело. Стайлз почувствовал, как толчками вытекает кровь из рваных ран, — и снова закричал, заваливаясь набок.  
— Стайлз! — в кухню вбежал Скотт. — Стайлз, что случилось?  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, уложил его на спину. Стайлз запрокинул голову и замер. И, не мигая, смотрел в потолок — с таким лицом, будто у него умер самый дорогой человек.  
— Стайлз, ты меня слышишь? — спросил Скотт.  
— Да, — прохрипел тот и закрыл глаза. — Дай мне несколько минут.  
  


***

  
— М-да... — Скотт нахмурился, досмотрев в интернете репортаж о пожаре, и закрыл ноутбук. — Это многое объясняет.  
— Скотт, такого никогда не было. Мне снятся пожары, это да — но раньше это были всего лишь кошмары, я никогда не видел их в реальности... но это... Подожди, ты сказал: «Это многое объясняет»? Ты о чём?  
— Твои кошмары не от стресса. И не от проблем с психикой. В общем случае — да, часто дело в этом; но сейчас причина в другом. Я почти уверен, что это не просто сны.   
— Что?  
— Когда ты видел во сне то, что случилось сегодня утром?  
Стайлз нахмурился. Сама мысль, что у него видения или что-то типа этого, откровенно пугала. Бред какой-то.  
— Понимаю, это сложно вообразить. Но я уверен, что ты провидец.  
— Твою же мать...  
— И не говори. Столько лет мучиться, а решение — вот оно.  
— Какое решение?  
— Мог бы и сам догадаться. Правда, ты сейчас несколько не в себе, поэтому на этот раз я сообразил быстрее, — Скотт улыбнулся. — Я думаю, надо попробовать понять, где именно будет пожар из следующего сна. И постараться предотвратить.  
— Зачем?  
— С одной стороны, я всё-таки врач, и не дело это — потакать всякой мистике... Честно, сам не верю, что это говорю, Стайлз — но, если это действительно вещие сны, они точно перестанут повторяться, если их попробовать предотвратить.  
  
  


  
  
  
Стайлз чувствовал себя победителем.   
Он только что анонимно сообщил в пожарный департамент, что в маленьком кафе «Aurora» на 9-й авеню износились крепления муфт газового шланга.  
Идея Скотта на первый взгляд была безумной, но сработала. Сны на самом деле оказались вещими. И по некоторым деталям из этих снов Стайлз смог предотвратить уже несколько пожаров. Задача была выполнена — люди не погибали. Стайлз стал спать спокойней — потому что мысль, что он сможет кого-то спасти, немного примиряла с тем, что ему снится.  
До лекций оставалось ещё полтора часа, поэтому Стайлз неспешно шёл по улице, довольно улыбаясь и разглядывая людей. Возможно, некоторых из них он на самом деле сегодня спас.  
Стайлз улыбнулся, вспомнив вопрос Скотта после второго или третьего анонимного звонка: «Ты бы хотел стать героем? Чтобы знали, что это ты предотвращаешь пожары? Что именно ты спасаешь людей?»  
«Не-а, — ответил Стайлз и усмехнулся, — я как Бэтмен. Жаль, что маски нет».  
Только одно не давало ему покоя — мужчина из видения. Стайлз не рассказал Скотту, что это было именно видение — сказал, что авария и гибель мужчины ему приснились. И удивился, когда Скотт нахмурился и произнёс расстроенно: «Ты раньше видел только пожары. Как думаешь, что это значит? Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты предчувствовал каждую случайную гибель человека. Это слишком тяжело».  
Да, это бы было и правда слишком тяжело. Но Стайлзу продолжали сниться только пожары. Видение об аварии было единственным исключением.  
Стайлз подошёл к переходу и остановился, ожидая, когда загорится зелёный свет. Он разглядывал носки своих кед и думал, что Скотт прав. К пожарам, огню и дыму уже как-то попривыклось... а вот такую страшную кровавую смерть видеть не хотелось. Особенно эту смерть. Она тревожила его. Стайлз слишком часто вспоминал, как улыбается мужчина из видения, говоря по телефону. Почему-то его лицо казалось Стайлзу знакомым... даже не лицо, а весь он — будто они уже встречались, и Стайлз не раз видел, как он двигается, смеётся, говорит, даже как держит телефон в руке.  
Хотя Стайлз не смог бы в точности описать этого мужчину. Лишь детали — широкие плечи, тонкое пальто, яркий, модно повязанный шарф, сильные пальцы, мягкая улыбка, ямочка на подбородке, лёгкая небритость и голубые глаза.  
Рядом просигналила машина, вырывая Стайлза из размышлений. Он поднял голову — и почувствовал, как холодеют пальцы рук. Перекрёсток был тот самый... а на другой стороне улицы стоял мужчина, улыбался и разговаривал по телефону. От порыва ветра тёмное пальто распахнулось, и стал виден яркий несуразный шарф в шотландскую клетку.  
Стайлза бросило в жар, в висках запульсировала боль; он боялся отвести от незнакомца взгляд, но всё-таки посмотрел направо и налево — не едет ли грузовик. Но улица была почти пуста, машины уже проехали.  
На светофоре зажёгся зелёный свет. Кто-то подтолкнул Стайлза в спину — и он сделал шаг, всей кожей чувствуя, как расстояние сокращается; как будто между ними образовался вакуум и он притягивает их в одну точку — туда, где их пути должны пересечься.   
Ближе, ближе... Стайлз жадно запоминал черты незнакомца. На мгновение их глаза встретились — и защемило сердце; перед глазами всё поплыло, и Стайлз увидел…  
  
 _Огромный синий диван не вписывается в интерьер, но он любимый — большой, мягкий и очень удобный. На диване лежит мужчина, скрестив босые ноги в лодыжках и закинув одну руку за голову; а под спиной — гора подушек. Он читает книгу и не слышит, как Стайлз к нему приближается. Но когда остаётся только пара шагов — резко оборачивается. И, прежде чем очнуться, Стайлз успевает увидеть лукаво сощуривщиеся голубые глаза и удивлённо приподнятые брови. И почти слышит: «Ты сегодня рано...»_  
  
Пытаясь восстановить дыхание, Стайлз по инерции прошёл до противоположной стороны перехода. Развернулся — и, не совсем понимая что делает, пошёл следом за мужчиной в тёмном пальто.  
Теперь он знал, где произойдёт авария. Осталось понять, как её предотвратить.  
  
  
  


[ ](http://www.pixic.ru/view.php?img=X0W180K262K9Q4D8.jpg)

  
  
  
  


***

  
Стайлз присел на скамейку и несколько раз вздохнул, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках. Посидел пару минут — и всё же решился позвонить. Поддержка сейчас точно не помешает — тем более поддержка единственного друга, знающего о нём почти всё.   
— Скотт, я встретил его! — Стайлз выпалил это сразу, не давая себе шанса передумать.  
— Кого?  
— Мужчину, которого сбила машина. Вернее, не сбила. Он жив!  
— Где встретил? — сразу перешёл к делу Скотт.  
— Прямо на перекрёстке. На том самом перекрёстке, где всё должно произойти.  
— Ого... — выдохнул Скотт. И добавил недоумённо: — Знаешь, это уже какая-то фатальность. Как можно случайно встретиться в многомиллионном городе? Не понимаю.  
Стайлз прикусил губу. Насчёт фатальности Скотт был, пожалуй, прав: как будто всё, что происходило раньше, привело Стайлза именно на этот перекрёсток. От этого осознания было больно. Потому что несколько часов наблюдений подвели Стайлза к мысли, что он обязательно спасёт этого мужчину — возможно, даже ценой... да любой ценой, на самом деле. Состояние напоминало одержимость, но Стайлз чувствовал, что всё правильно, так и должно быть.   
— Скотт, что мне делать? — тихо спросил Стайлз. Было страшно — от того, что у него может не получиться.  
— Где ты сейчас?  
— Слежу за ним.  
— Стайлз, если мужик в реальности выглядит так, как ты его описал...  
— Даже лучше...  
— …то он подаст на тебя в суд за преследование.  
— Эээ…  
— Что «эээ»?! Ты что-то успел натворить?  
— Он зашёл в здание суда…  
— Чёрт, Стайлз! Вали оттуда!  
— А как же… Скотт, я не могу! Я видел, как он погибнет. А я не хочу этого.  
— Подожди-ка... — Скотт замолчал — видимо, посмотрел на часы. — Сейчас уже седьмой час. Ты не был на лекциях и ходил за ним весь день?  
— Я не мог его оставить. Скотт, я хочу его спасти.  
— Боже, Стайлз... — простонал Скотт. Помолчал немного и вздохнул: — Я тебя понимаю. Ты правильно поступаешь, я бы сам действовал точно так же. Тебе помочь чем-нибудь?   
— Пока нет... но мне надо тебе кое-что рассказать про него... и меня.  
— Про вас? — удивился Скотт, и Стайлз представил, как тот сейчас выглядит — приподнятые брови и открытый рот. Очень глупо он выглядел в такие моменты, надо признаться.  
— Я «видел» его ещё раз. Ну, то есть я уверен, что его...  
Дверь суда открылась, и Стайлз увидел, как его незнакомец быстро сбегает по лестнице.  
— Он вышел из здания суда. Я иду за ним — возможно, узнаю, где он живёт.  
— Будь осторожнее. Если он следователь или, ещё хуже, преступник, он и правда может подать на тебя в суд за преследование... боже, что я говорю? Да любой может! Или напасть...   
— Я буду осторожен; но думаю, он и правда следователь или адвокат. Слишком уж прилично выглядит для преступника.  
— Много ты видел преступников.  
— Скотт, я не раз видел во сне поджигателей. И людей, из-за которых в пожаре погибали в люди. У них совсем другие глаза.  
  
  


  
  
  
Всё складывалось более чем удачно. Впереди были два выходных дня, поэтому у Стайлза получилось следить за незнакомцем почти круглосуточно. Тот жил спокойной размеренной жизнью. В первый выходной он сходил в магазин, купил продукты и вернулся домой, а поздно вечером прогулялся в парке неподалёку. И всё, никаких встреч и гостей... но, возможно, Стайлз ошибается, и жизнь у незнакомца совсем другая, просто вот такие спокойные выходные выдались.   
Стайлз попытался определить, где окна его квартиры, но у него не получилось. На дверях таблички с именами жильцов не было — а впрочем, она бы и не помогла, ведь имени незнакомца Стайлз не знал. Поэтому, потоптавшись до позднего вечера и убедившись, что все окна погасли, он ушёл домой, чтобы вернуться сюда с рассветом.  
А ближе к вечеру второго дня ему повезло.  
Когда Стайлз уже отчаялся узнать хоть что-нибудь, мужчина вышел из дома, сел в машину и уехал. Пришлось ловить такси и ехать следом. Это было нетрудно — тот никуда не торопился, ехал медленно и осторожно.  
Уже подъезжая, Стайлз понял, где они. Ограждение не позволяло проехать дальше, и из машины Стайлз смотрел, как два пожарных расчёта убирают лестницы, сворачивают рукава и проверяют место пожара.  
Он расплатился с таксистом, вышел из машины и пробрался ближе к ограждению. И увидел, как мужчина, за которым он следил уже третий день, достал из багажника огромные сапоги, надел их прямо на свою обувь, накинул на плечи куртку и взял каску пожарника.  
На спине куртки от руки было написано «Счастливчик».  
Стайлз смотрел на неровные буквы — и ловил себя на мысли, что это похоже на злую шутку или чёрный юмор. На две злых шутки в одной. Улыбающихся красивых счастливчиков не сбивают грузовики. Тот, кого должен был сбить грузовик, оказался связан с кошмарами о пожарах. Нет, даже три шутки в одной — Стайлзу нравился этот мужчина. Как там Скотт сказал — фатализм? Определённо, это он и есть.  
Стайлз перевёл взгляд на верхние этажи обгоревшего дома — туда, куда смотрел «Счастливчик».  
Это был второй или третий кошмар, который приснился ему в Нью-Йорке. Стайлз знал, что там произошло. Тупая человеческая зависть; поджог, приведший к гибели трёх человек. Они не смогли выбраться и задохнулись. И сейчас три обгоревших трупа лежат в общем коридоре. Да, он всё знал — но не смог найти это место.  
Стайлз отвёл взгляд.  
— Мистер Питер Хейл? — к «Счастливчику» подошёл пожарный. — Мы закончили, сэр. Можете приступать.  
Незнакомец, который теперь обрёл имя, повернулся и кивнул:  
— Отлично, спасибо, ребята. Есть что-нибудь для меня?  
От звука его голоса Стайлз вздрогнул. Перед глазами на мгновение поплыло.  
« _Ты сегодня рано..._  — отчётливо прозвучало в голове.  
Стайлз смотрел вслед — и мог только горько улыбнуться. Да, какая-то неведомая фатальность привела его к Питеру.   
Теперь он знал, как зовут того, кого он должен спасти. Осталось понять, как.  
  
  


  
  
  
Стайлз уже больше десяти минут топтался у входа в кофейню, не решаясь зайти.  
За несколько дней слежки за Питером Стайлз кое-что узнал о нём — тот жил один в квартире на верхнем этаже, любил гулять в парке неподалёку, работал следователем в Пожарном департаменте Нью-Йорка и, видимо, обедал в офисе — потому что выходил только в кофейню рядом с офисом.  
Рядом с этой кофейней и топтался Стайлз, решив, что надо как-то познакомиться с Питером. Но как это сделать — он пока не придумал. Потому что стоило приблизиться к нему — и голову наполнял сизый туман...   
Неожиданно дверь кофейни распахнулась. Питер остановился напротив Стайлза. Отхлебнул кофе и, приподняв бровь, спросил:  
— Мне кажется, или ты на самом деле следишь за мной?  
Его поза была немного напряжённой — в отличие от взгляда. Голубые глаза улыбались — но Стайлз видел, что Питер готов в любой момент сорваться с места и... задержать его? Ну да, конечно — а вдруг Стайлз поджигатель?  
Они смотрели друг на друга... и это было самое отстойное знакомство, которое только могло с ними случиться.  
Питер сделал ещё глоток кофе и, не стесняясь, разглядывал Стайлза, от чего тот почувствовал, как краснеют уши.  
— Даже так? — Питер усмехнулся. — Хочешь кофе? Могу угостить. Я уверен, что ты любишь сладкий с двойным молоком.  
Стайлз заторможенно моргнул. Взял предложенный стаканчик, задев тёплые пальцы, сделал большой глоток... и на мгновение словно ослеп.  
  
 _Хочется ещё поваляться в кровати, но солнце светит прямо в лицо.  
Стайлз морщится, стонет и слышит чей-то голос, но не может разобрать слова. Приоткрывает глаза, но почти ничего не видит — весь силуэт человека словно пронизан ярким светом. Рубашка просвечивает, через неё видны широкие плечи и сильные руки. Мужчина наклоняется, и Стайлз видит загорелую грудь в разрезе расстёгнутой рубашки, крепкую шею и нижнюю часть лица. Улыбка; мужчина снова что-то говорит и протягивает руку. Стайлз тянется и..._  
  
Он стоял к Питеру слишком близко. Тот был немного выше, поэтому склонил голову, глядя Стайлзу в глаза; и — уже знакомая улыбка.  
Стайлз судорожно вдохнул и сделал шаг назад, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Он уже понял, что значат его видения; осталось только признаться, хотя бы самому себе — некоторые вещи определяются независимо от людей. Просто некоторые люди предназначены друг другу, с самого начала, где бы оно ни было.  
— Я знаю, что случилось на последнем пожаре, — сказал Стайлз — и это заявление было неожиданным даже для него. Видимо, подсознание решило, что огорошить — это самый лучший вариант.  
— Правда? — в голосе Питера прозвучало сомнение. Стайлз было возмутился, но вместо этого сказал:  
— Да, я могу рассказать, что случилось.  
— Как тебя зовут?   
— Стайлз Стилински, — честно ответил Стайлз.   
Питер на мгновение отвёл взгляд и нахмурился:  
— Откуда у тебя сведения?  
— Я был свидетелем.  
— Хм... — Питер прищурился, склонив голову на бок и глядя, как Стайлз делает очередной глоток кофе. — Хорошо. Мы поговорим, но не здесь. Пошли.  
— Куда?  
— Ко мне в офис, конечно. А ты что подумал?  
И ухмыльнулся, увидев, как Стайлз снова краснеет.  
  
  
  


[ ](http://www.pixic.ru/view.php?img=1061S0h232r93670.jpg)

  
  
  


***

  
Сквозь открытые жалюзи на стеклянных перегородках кабинета Стайлз разглядывал кабинет Питера. На вешалке висело пальто и несколько шарфов в яркую разноцветную клетку... Уже много дней Стайлз вздрагивал каждый раз, когда видел на ком-то клетчатый шарф.   
Питер достал из шкафчика белую форменную рубашку, стянул с плеч грязную и повернулся спиной. Он попросил Стайлза подождать в приёмной и теперь было понятно, почему. Питер банально хотел переодеться, потому что его рубашка была в разводах гари — но откуда они взялись в офисе?   
На спине Питера был какой-то причудливый рисунок; и, желая разглядеть его получше, Стайлз подошёл ближе к стеклу.  
Мышцы напряглись под неровной кожей, причудливый рисунок брёл чёткость — и Стайлз понял, что на большей части спины — рубцы от ожога.  
В глазах потемнело, и Стайлз опёрся ладонями на стекло, чтобы не упасть...  
  
 _Он бежит к дому так быстро, как только может. Он должен спасти. Спасти этого человека. Даже тёмный лес не пугает так, как мысль, что человек может погибнуть.  
Но огонь распространяется по дому слишком быстро. Кажется, что все стены облиты бензином. Уже горит дверь в комнату. На спине человека загорается одежда, и он кричит. _  
  
Теперь Стайлз понял, почему ему казалось, что он видит всё как будто снизу.  
Ему было 14, когда приснился первый пожар. И когда он во сне спас человека. Это и был Питер. Питер Хейл, который приехал погостить к родственникам и в тот день оставался один в доме.  
  
 _Под звук пожарной сирены Стайлз взбегает на крыльцо и бросается в широко распахнутую входную дверь..._  
  
Питер надел рубашку и, не застёгивая её, повернулся к Стайлзу.  
«Он поразительно красив», — подумал Стайлз, видя, как меняется выражение лица Питера. От узнавания друг друга они замерли, боясь пошевелиться.  
Это похоже на откровение, это как оголённый нерв. Стайлз стоял и смотрел на первого человека, которого спас, на мужчину, который ему предназначен, — и знал, что сегодня он всё расскажет ему. Всё, кроме видений об их будущем. И кроме аварии. Которую он предотвратит, потому что знает как.  
  
 _Одежда на спине горит. Питер пытается перевернуться и сбить пламя, но добивается противоположного — напольное покрытие прилипает к спине. Он кричит снова и, почти теряя сознание, с сожалением понимает, что даже пожарный может совершить фатальную ошибку. Он дезориентирован и не понимает, где выход, вокруг лишь дым... но неожиданно прямо перед ним дым рассеивается, и Питер видит силуэт. И откуда-то знает, что у этого невысокого парня карие глаза, курносый нос и неуёмный характер, а главное — что он пришёл сюда, чтобы спасти его.  
И Питер ползёт. Скрипит зубами от боли и ползёт в сторону силуэта, точно зная, что там спасение. И он сделает всё, чтобы спастись, — потому что он нужен этому парню._  
  
  


  
  
  
С места, которое с недавнего времени облюбовал Стайлз, была хорошо видна вся улица. Он стоял у светофора, наблюдая, как Питер обгоняет пешеходов, быстро приближаясь к пешеходному переходу и разговаривая по телефону.  
— Стайлз, я же обещал, что приду на твой выпуск, — значит, приду.  
— Ты уже опоздал, а ты никогда не опаздываешь. — пожурил Стайлз, глядя, как пешеходы переходят улицу. — Ты сам это говорил, а я не единожды проверил. Почему всегда именно на мне что-то происходит не так?  
— Надеюсь, в этом вопросе не было скрытого смысла? И поясни, чем именно ты недоволен? Можешь ответить мне лично, я уже рядом. Осталось перейти наш переход и добежать до кафе, где вы, психи, собрались.  
— Отлично, я уже жду тебя. — Стайлз улыбнулся, увидев, что свет светофора сменился с зелёного на красный. — И хочу напомнить, что скоро я стану пожарным, что подтверждено корочкой, как ты говоришь, психа. В твоём департаменте мне ясно дали понять, что только псих согласиться быть помощником Счастливчика Хейла.  
— Ох, я, надеюсь, что мой помощник всё же не будет занудой.  
— Нет, он точно не будет занудой.  
— Стайлз, я хотел тебе сказать ещё в прошлый раз, я...  
Питер улыбнулся и, не сбавляя скорости, почти расталкивая пешеходов, шагнул на проезжую часть.  
— Стой! — закричал Стайлз.  
И всё замерло.  
Питер поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Стайлза.  
Между ними проехал грузовик, пикап и красная симпатичная легковушка, на которой почти не заметны брызги крови. Стайлз это точно знал — потому что на ней должна была быть кровь Питера. Но её там не было и уже никогда не будет.  
Питер поднял руку и глухо сказал в трубку:  
— Ты знал.  
— Всё время. И ещё, я хотел сказать... Я люблю тебя.  
Стайлз даже с такого расстояния видел, как Питер улыбается и смотрит лукаво и нежно.  
— Я всегда это знал.  
  


Хэппи Энд)


End file.
